In My Hands
by Hategive
Summary: Based on Sonic SatAM series. Robotnik has finally developed the ultimate plan to get rid of Sonic, and this time he's serious. When our heroes go into Robotropolis, Sonic gets captured by the evil tyrant. Can Sally and Co. save their hero or is it the end of the freedom fighters? Read to find out (i loved Sonic Satam's story and so i made this! leave a comment if you can)
1. A Bad Feeling

Hello there guys, I wanted to do a Sonic SatAM fic as well…

I loved that show even if the animation was not one of my favourite ones.

What if Robotnik finally captured Sonic? We All know THAT Robotnik was not a silly villain like the modern Dr. Eggman right?! And so I made up this fic…

**IN MY HANDS**

**Chapter 1: A BAD FEELING**

"Everything's ready Snively?" Robotnik asked from his chair while his nephew picked up something

"Yes, sir" he began reading a paper "according to the data, there's 100% probability that the effects will be as planned" his eyes rising from the said sheet to meet his uncle's menacing eyes

"Perfect" the tyrant said, with what you would have called a-relieved-tone.

_Meanwhile in Knothole…_

"Hey there, Sally-girl" Bunny addressed while working on a new project with Rotor.

"Hey Bunny, how is it going?"

She was interested at their projects' outcome.

Just a few days ago, they went into Robotropolis to steal some parts of the robotosizer (and to Sonic, crushing some bots) and when they returned, started with the de-robotosizer project.

"It's going well Sally. A few more adjustments and we are done" everybody could sense the excitement in her voice. Since when Robotnik tried to robotosize her, she wanted to get back to normal.

True, her arm and legs helped out a lot of times but still, she wanted her body back.

"There's one thing I'm worried about though" Rotor said picking up some tools from a box near Bunny "Robotnik hasn't tried anything in days" he said, leaving the sentence hanging in the air

"You're right Rotor" a sigh escaped Sally "I hope it's nothing too big for us to handle" she finished as a familiar blue blur was seen in the near-distance.

_Back to Robotropolis_

Robotnik sat still in his chair, thinking and trembling in anger at the last defeat.

He had tried everything in his hands, even sent some of his own bots in self destruction mode to get rid of, at least, a few freedom fighters but nothing-

As usual, Sonic appeared and spoiled his plans once again.

A loud boom was heard as he threw a punch at his own machinery remembering the events making Snively jump in fear; a little sweat could be seen on his forehead

"I want that hedgehog Snively!" he said, his expression more angered than before

"Yes sir. We'll get him sir!" Snively said back, trying to cheer his uncle up a little

"Yes" Robotnik said, his dark and menacing voice scaring Snively to the core "this time…

_Back to Knothole again_

…_that hedgehog's in for a surprise"_

"Yo, Sal. Are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, It's just that I have a bad feeling" Sally said, a nice cold breeze passing through her air

"What are you talking about?" Sonic inquired again while pounding his feet on the ground

"I don't know, I hope Robotnik's not planning something too big" she said, looking back at their home with a worried look

"Hey Sal…" Sonic began "it's gonna be cool! We always win! And besides…there's me right?" he said, his optimistic and selfish speech making the princess laugh

"You're right" Sally said

_How could Sonic always make her smile? _

"As usual!" Sonic said while Sally face-palmed

"No way!" she said back, a scowl appearing on her face

"Yeah way!" he said back while running in circles to make her madder

"Sonic the hedgehog! Get back here immediately!" she said while chasing the fastest thing alive around who mimicked her speech and ran slower

After a couple of minutes, Sonic slammed in Antoine who fell down face-first with a little yelp, followed by said hedgehog.

"Since you lost, you have to wash all the dishes" Sally said sending a wink to Tails who was watching the scene from afar

"But-"Sonic tried but no avail

"And no 'buts' Sonic or I'll force you to take a bath" Sally remarked as the other stood back up and looked at her with a pleading look

"No please! You know I hate water" he faked a despaired voice making everyone, him included, break into laughing while Antoine cursed something like 'terrible-hedgehog' in French.

_There was nothing that could go wrong…right?_


	2. A Fierce Fight

**CHAPTER 2: A FIERCE FIGHT**

"Sir! Sir! The hedgehog and his friends are out of the great forest!" Snively said showing the monitors at the tyrant who smiled

"Excellent" he said "send the army" he finished as Snively gave a Swatbot some orders

"Let's see if you can keep up hedgehog" he said while awaiting the show from the monitors

"Guys, look!" Rotor nearly screamed making Sally, Bunnie and Sonic turn his direction.

They couldn't believe their eyes.

Robotnik had built a whole army of Doom-bots (like the flying ones Robotnik used once to capture Sonic).

"This doesn't look good" Sonic remarked while Sally looked down

"Nicole! Scan Area 65 and tell me the number of Robotnik's forces" she said while Sonic itched for speed

"Processing Sally" the A.I. retorted "From Area 65 to Area 64 there are a number of 4-5-2 units heading our way"

To the horror of everybody, she had just uttered 452.

"That's why he wasn't attacking. He built an army of them" Bunnie said as the first laser was fired and hit the ground in the centre of the team.

"Alright guys, let's split up. Rotor and I will go for the last piece we need while you clear the entrance and follow us" Sally ordered

"But Sal…" Sonic started "it's too risky to separate" Sonic said

"Sugah-hog is right Sally-girl" Bunny said "there's are too many" Bunny finished while running towards the army

"Take Bunnie with ya. I'll distract them from you" Sonic said making Sally shake her head

"No, Sonic! There are too many-"she was cut off

"Hey, there's nothing that can stop ME, and besides I have the power rings with me" Sonic said again

"Guys, make it quick!" Rotor said, avoiding another laser

"Alright Sonic! But, be careful understood?" Sally said as the other gave thumbs up

"I'm always careful! Time to speed!" he said while running towards the bots, getting their attention

"Hedgehog priority one! Hedgehog priority one!" all of them repeated in a strange metallic symphony while following their priority one.

"Sir! They're getting away" Snively said pointing to a monitor displaying Sally and the others

"No matter Snively! Our priority is the hedgehog!" he said, his terrifying voice making his nephew tremble.

"But sir! If they get to the robotosizer, they may-"he was cut off

"I said No matter!" he got up and faced Snively, his shadow covering his nephew's tiny frame

"All that matters is that we have the hedgehog" he finished

"Yes sir" Snively said back with the usual high pitched sound of his voice

"Man, those things are though" Sonic said while crushing yet another one.

This had gone from some time now…

Those robots were weak and slow compared to the blue blur if taken one by one but became strong and fast if taken together.

They were completely synchronized with one another and could almost predict what the hedgehog would do.

If one fired a laser, there were other 50 behind him to tackle the hedgehog when he landed after avoiding the said attack.

He was so outnumbered that he had to use a power him to boost himself in order not to get killed by their attacks.

"This is the last ring I have" he said to himself while giving himself a boost of energy that crushed 5 robots with a simple spin.

When said motion ended, Sonic was left standing in a pile of smoke and metal panting while another line approached; only a few robots remained.

He didn't have anymore rings and had to use bare strength.

And so, he concentrated and began running in place to charge himself up

Just a second before the last robots fired at him, he ran at mach 1 and crushed every last robot, a eye-spy staring at the fight from above, displaying the fight on Robotnik's main monitor

"Snively! Activate" Robotnik said as the other complied, pressing a button.

As soon as he did, a loud boom and a cloud of smoke erupted from Robotropolis making Sonic turn around

'_Oh no! That's where Sally is! I gotta hurry' _

Even if extremely tired and panting from the huge fatigue just made, he ran towards Robotropolis, worry clouding his senses giving him a momentarily boost of adrenaline.

"Now what sir?!" Snively asked while looking at the hedgehog's running towards them

"Patience Snively!" he said, sitting down again

"Did you hear that?" Bunnie said while the ground trembled slightly from the 'explosion' that took place seconds ago

"It seemed like an explosion" Rotor pointed "but nothing's broken" he then finished making Sally turn around

_I hope he's alright…_

"That's it, just a little closer" Robotnik said looking at the monitor displaying Sonic's position "perfect, activate!" he said as Snively pressed again, another button.

A force field appeared around the hedgehog that gasped in surprise and fell to the ground, getting up shakingly again.

"Oh, man!" Sonic said while Robotnik's laughter filled the air and the eye-spy following him 'til now got in front of Sonic, a screen displaying Robotnik.

"Hello, rodent! A little tired are we?" he said mockingly while smiling evilly at his nemesis.

"Robotnik!" Sonic acknowledged, straightening his position and levelling his breathing, he didn't want to look weak in front of the other

"Like THIS will slow me down" he said getting ready to smash and break everything

"I would not if I were you"

As soon as Robotnik said that, chains appeared out of nowhere and tied the hedgehog's arms and legs while the mad tyrant laughed at the hedgehog's attempts to get free

"Nothing can hold me, Ro-butt-nik! You already used this trick!" he said while the other laughed again

"Sure I did! But you weren't this tired!" he said back, the hedgehog suddenly realizing something

"Wait…so, all those robots and that explosion-"he was cut off in his thoughts

"Were a mean to tire you enough to capture you! And this time, no rings and no friends to save you" he said back, his voice becoming threatening

"Activate" he said again as Sonic felt an electrical current hitting his body strongly, a moan of pain escaping him, making him fall on his knees.

Opening his eyes with gritted teeth he noticed that current was coming from the force-field through the chains he was tied with.

The last time he broke them in a fast move but right now, he was too tired to even move, let alone fight and so he fell on his side, screaming in pain while the other watched in awe the scene.

The process went on for some minutes until the hedgehog's cries ceased, his consciousness with them.

Robotnik noticed and motioned Snively to stop the current

"Yes!" he screamed "I did it! I have the hedgehog!" he said, jumping around in happiness while Snively smiled "it…..it makes me tingle all over" he said again

"Swatbot 1-3-6, get the hedgehog and bring him to his new home" Robotnik said as the Swatbot complied, carrying the unconscious hero to his cell.


	3. Game Over

**CHAPTER 3: GAME OVER**

"We did it!" Sally cheered while Bunnie danced with Antoine at their final success

"We made it! Now we can build the de-robotosizer and turn everybody back to themselves" Sally cheered again while Tails came in flying

"Hey, have you seen Sonic?" Tails inquired as Bunnie dismissed him immediately

"He's probably eating chilli-dogs right now! You know he likes to go there after a mission" Bunnie said as the other happily nodded and watched in awe at the last piece of the machine

"Great job guys!" he said

"Can you think about it guys? No more Robotnik?!" Bunnie said happily as Sally nodded

"Yes, with this machine we can go to Robotropolis and change everything and everyone back to normal" she finished

"_You're wrong princess_" somebody said from behind the trees "_the only thing you get is a ticket for the dungeon_"

That voice, they knew it

"Snively!" Sally said while Bunnie embraced Tails in a protective way and Antoine screamed around in shock as a few Swatbots surrounded them

"A tracking device" Rotor said, picking a small chip from inside the machine they stole

"Of course! And now, you're going to Robotropolis yes, but in chains" he finished as the Swatbots held each one of the freedom fighters firmly.

"That's too smart to be your idea" Rotor said making Snively growl back

"Indeed, it was mine!" Robotnik appeared through an eye spy behind Snively

"Robotnik" said Sally with anger

"Now, now princess…" he began "Behave yourself….if you care" The screen showed Sonic's still frame covered in sweat and dirt, tied to a bed unconscious

Everyone's reaction was immediate

"SONIC!" Sally screamed, stalling her movement in shock at the sight.

Bunnie began trashing around succeeding into smashing a few robots to the ground but other two grabbed her.

Antoine was slightly trembling while Tails had tears in his eyes in seeing his best friend like that

Seeing everyone on the verge of tears Robotnik reassured them,

Perhaps bothered by a small conscience (a _very_ small one)

"Oh, don't worry princess, he's still alive" he said turning to Bunnie "BUT, if someone dares to escape, I'll make sure to robotosize him instantly" he threatened, making everyone 'but Sally gasp at his speech

Bunnie was trembling with anger

"y-you sick-"she was interrupted

"Language Rabbit! Oh sorry, I meant Rabbot! Muhahaha!" he smiled at her anger, her fury rising dangerously only to be stopped by Rotor

"Bunnie! Stop! For his sake!" Rotor said, obviously referring to Sonic as the other nodded, calming herself.

"Now move" Snively ordered as the Swatbots slowly returned with the freedom fighters in captivity.

Sally's stare remained on the ground as if trying to keep her cool while refusing to think about Sonic's state.

Even as they walked, she couldn't get rid of that image in her head.

_What if Robotnik lied and robotosized him already?_

_What if he's hurt? Or worse, what if he's already __**dead?**_

Those thoughts had to stop

She had to stop thinking and so kept staring at the ground with blank eyes while walking slowly forward

"Sally…." Tails broke her trance, making Sally turn "are you ok?" he asked, a weak smile forcing its way on Sally's lips looking at the young fox.

He was so young, yet so strong.

"Don't worry! He's going to be fine" he said, no doubt in his eyes as Sally nodded, while coughing a second after

The air…..

They were near Robotropolis, for the air was heavy and full of toxins…

_Sonic POW_

I woke up in a cell.

First thing I noticed, my head and my whole body were hurting and I felt weak.

That current must have been strong! So strong, my body's trembling yet.

Another thing I noticed, I was stripped to the bed.

Strong straps held my legs and arms firmly making me nervous.

Not only was I in my enemy's shelter but I couldn't move at all…

As if destiny was toying with me, the door opened and my enemy entered with that ugly crow on his shoulder, looking down at me.

_NORMAL POW_

"Well, well…you're finally awake" Robotnik started "I hope you're _comfortable_ enough" he teased, knowing that Sonic would react.

"It would be fine if I didn't have to see your ugly face Chrome dome!" he said back, his usual cockiness present and not a hint of fear could be seen on his features.

"Be careful what you wish for, rodent" Robotnik said, the crow flying away from his shoulder, far away from them

"What do you want uglyface?" Sonic asked as the other walked towards him

"Isn't it obvious hedgehog? You, out of my way" he finished, his sentence very low and threatening

Just as he said that, a Swatbot entered and gave him a little box.

Sonic knew better than to be cocky right now, he was sure that, whatever was in there, it was for him.

"Just so you know hedgehog, I captured your friends as well" Robotnik said, his insides screaming in excitement and satisfaction at the angered face he was returned with.

"WHAT?!" Sonic nearly shouted "Let them go immediately! You have me!" Sonic said, hoping to persuade his enemy.

"You are not in the position to demand anything" Robotnik remarked "on the contrary…" he said, opening said box and revealing a syringe and a bottle with a green liquid inside.

As soon as Robotnik took the tool, Sonic grimaced, knowing he wouldn't enjoy whatever that was.

"I want them to see you while you die" Robotnik said back, his menacing smile back in place while Sonic stared at him

"What?" he said back again, tugging at the restraints in a failed attempt to get free but he was too weak yet.

"This is something Snively and I made" he began explaining while keeping the green liquid high enough for Sonic to see

"Is it a poison?" Sonic asked, trying to keep a steady voice

"A kind of. I would call it a Serum. It's supposed to increase your temperature with each injection. It's made from the toxins you hate so much" he explained as Sonic stiffened.

"And you expect me to stay still?" Sonic asked, his tone was an amused one

"You can't move hedgehog! And soon you'll be too weak to even speak. And I'll enjoy seeing your friends cry while you slowly and painfully die in here" Robotnik said, enjoying the disturbed expression he received

"y-you're disgusting!" Sonic addressed, too angered to use nicknames at the moment

"Why thank you! I have to leave now" Robotnik said, putting the syringe filled with said virus near Sonic's bed "I have to greet your friends properly" he finished, closing the door behind him while Sonic struggled in vain with his restraints, trying at least to break the syringe but he couldn't reach it.

_Great. Just great._


	4. Monster

**CHAPTER 4: MONSTER**

Robotnik stood proudly in his chair as his new prisoners arrived.

"Hello, my dear enemies and welcome to my domain" he theatrically stated while getting up, approaching the freedom fighters

"I guess your _freedom-time_ is over" he said again, his gaze directed to Sally who was looking everywhere aside from him.

"Put them in the dungeon" Robotnik then said "cell 3" he finished as the Swatbots escorted them to said place.

"Sir" Snively spoke

"What is it Snively?" Robotnik remarked with annoyance

"Shouldn't it better to eliminate them now?" he inquired while Robotnik got back down on his chair

"Oh, no Snively….I waited far too long for this moment…and I want to savour it" he finished as the other gulped down at his dark laugh.

The door of the cell closed with a thud as the last freedom fighter was thrown to the floor.

While a door closed, another opened revealing Robotnik.

"Hello again, Rodent" Robotnik said as said hedgehog looked at him in anger

"If you touched a hair on their heads-"Sonic was interrupted by a hand gesture from Robotnik

"They're still fine, even if you should care about your own safety" he said back, grasping the syringe while Sonic began struggling again at the restraints, trying to get free

"don't bother" Robotnik said, approaching said hedgehog, needle ready but the other had different plans than stay still and accept his fate.

He trashed even harder than before, never giving Robotnik a firm grip on his leg or arm.

After some minutes of trying, Robotnik considered turning him facedown, but immediately reconsidered since Sonic would have automatically used his natural defence, raising his quills, denying any access.

Sonic smirked at his annoyance but his small victory was small lived

He felt a powerful shock from underneath him, making him gasp from half surprise and pain.

Indeed, said tyrant had pushed a button which activated a current similar to the one used before.

Sonic screamed and trashed around.

Differently from the force-field case, he could not move therefore he was exposed directly against the source of said electrical-shock making it ten times more painful.

After some seconds of agony, Robotnik released the button.

Sonic's body instinctively relaxed, but not before twitching a couple of times.

He kept panting harshly, still moaning in pain and trying to get his back off the hard bed he laid on.

Robotnik grasped Sonic's arm while he was distracted, filled the syringe and injected the first dose of green liquid into Sonic's vein making him scream and kick in pain.

That…whatever it was…burned a lot while it made its way into Sonic's bloodstream making him feel also nauseous.

"Good boy" Robotnik sarcastically said while the other tried to remark but felt way too dizzy to form words.

He didn't even hear Robotnik leaving until he closed the door behind him.

After some minutes, the pain from the shock left but another worse feeling was surfacing.

Sonic's breath got faster as well as his heart rate, scaring him slightly.

His body temperature rose, not to dangerous levels but enough to give him a headache as a little sweat dripped down his forehead.

It was then that a Swatbot entered making Sonic stiffen again.

The Swatbot approached his trembling form and rested a hand on his chest; some beeping sounds could be heard as he simply stood there.

Suddenly, he removed the hand

"Change from 95F to 100F degrees. Reporting to Doctor Robotnik" the robot said, while leaving

'100 Fahrenheit….so I have a fever now' Sonic thought to himself while trying to slow his breath.

He was feeling tired too and decided to rest for a bit, in hope to lower that temperature.

He tried to get a little more comfortable, even though it was very difficult, taken the chain-fever situation.

A little time later his breath slowed as his eyes closed, allowing him to sleep, his consciousness fading away

_I have to find a way out of here…_

Sally and the others were ordered to transfer at cell 40.

As soon as they arrived, she spotted Sonic's unconscious body through the bars and started to cry while Bunnie tried to break them, not succeeding.

Antoine was keeping Tails close to his chest for protection while Rotor tried to calm Sally down.

She didn't listen and called out for Sonic multiple times without receiving an answer.

The only reaction she was regarded with, was a little stirring motion or a sigh.

"Hello princess…" Robotnik said with Snively right after him.

Sally wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were red and clearly displayed sadness.

"What do you want Robotnik?" she said, her voice hoarse and weak

"I want you to answer my question. Where is Knothole?" Robotnik asked while Sally's gaze hardened.

"We will never tell you" Sally retorted while the other smiled

"Very well…" Robotnik started "Snively" he said again

"Yes sir…" Snively said back, already knowing the other's order

"Get ready the second shot for the hedgehog" Robotnik said as the other nodded and walked away.

"NO! Leave him alone!" Sally nearly screamed, held back by Rotor and Bunnie

"It's Knothole or your hero. You decide" and with that, he left

As soon as he did, Sally fell to the floor crying out loud while muttering non-sense

"I really hate that guy" Tails said whimpering

"I z'know" Antoine replied back

"What am I going to do?" Sally said to no one

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" she screamed again making Bunnie pat her back for comfort

"Sonic wouldn't want us to tell anything to them" Bunnie replied

"But-"she was interrupted

"We will find a way out before anything irreparable happens" Bunnie finished as the others nodded

"Alright" Sally got up, wiping the tears from her face

"What's the plan?"


	5. Breaking Down

**CHAPTER 5: BREAKING DOWN**

_A plan…_

Our heroes tried everything.

Breaking the bars: too hard to do so, even Bunnie's fists couldn't break them;

Deceive the robots: Robotnik made them far too smart to do so;  
give Robotnik a false location in order to get off his attention: no. he would immediately robotosize Sonic and was too risky

After hours of thinking, they were all drained of their energy.

Even if they didn't fight Robotnik's army, the great amount of concentration for that mission left them mentally drained.

The group was brought back to life by a sigh and the sound of stirring

"Sonic!" Sally and Tails were the first ones to call out to him.

The noises ceased as if the other was trying to figure out the voices

"Sally? Tails? Is that you guys?" Sonic asked making Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor reach for the bars as well

"Yeah, it's us Sonic! Are you alright?" Sally asked

Sonic decided not to talk about the fever-liquid-thing and so he relieved them

"I'm fine Sal. Just a little tired" he lied "any idea what Robuttnik wants as alive for?" he asked, silently twitching afterwards as the headache of before returned, reminding him of the situation.

"He wants to know Knothole's position" Rotor said "and he's using you as an hostage" Bunnie finished for him.

"As usual…" Sonic said back with a grin, his usual self back in place

"Sonic, did he do something to you?" Sal asked that question making Sonic return serious

"Why?" Typical of Sonic…answering with a question. That angered Sally so much, but right now, she decided to play along

"Because, he said he's going to use a second shot" she said making him grimace silently

"Don't worry about me" Sonic said back, footsteps approaching his door "just promise me one thing. You won't ever say the location of Knothole, even if I'm on the verge of death" Sonic said, his voice loud.

"…..right" Sally replied back, unable to make a promise like that

"Sal-" Sonic was interrupted

"I promise" Sally said, her tone was relaxed, in complete friction compared to the chaos inside her body and mind, screaming for her to rephrase that sentence.

"Good" Sonic finished as the door opened revealing, once again, Robotnik with that freaking needle in hand

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sally shouted, punching the bars in frustration

"Oh, a little sentimental are we princess?" Robotnik said again "I gave you a choice and you choose" he said, a little liquid dripping from the syringe as he said that

A scream broke through Sonic's throat as the needle was pushed in his arm again.

It was short but it was full of pain.

He had tried his best to stop it but no avail.

The pain was simply too much to endure.

Antoine covered his hears while Sally cried again.

Never in their life, had they experienced a situation like this.

Sonic would always save everyone, no matter how dire the situation.

Even without hope, Sonic would always win.

They never imagined seeing their friend like this and being completely helpless.

Sally was just about to scream something when a hand stopped her

"Sally-girl, it's what he wants…don't give him the satisfaction" Bunnie said

Sally raised her stare to meet Bunnie's but she didn't find a hard gaze.

Instead, she found watering eyes in a plead for her to stop.

Sally understood her friend was on the edge and decided to nod, smiling weakly at her.

Robotnik finally put the needle aside while Sonic's breath once again was very fast and harsh.

The mad tyrant turned around to face the freedom fighters that looked back at him with eyes full of hate and anger.

"Do you know what I injected him?" Robotnik asked getting hissed at, as an answer

"It's a serum, Snively and I made. It will raise his temperature of 4/5 degrees each time. This is the second time, so you know…" Robotnik smiled even wider at their reaction.

He could see Bunnie literally trembling in anger and Sally fighting against herself not to cry.

He didn't even have to look in Tails' direction for he knew the fox was surely crying.

"You're horrible"

That was Antoine.

Bunnie was slightly shocked at his behaviour.

Usually Antoine would speak funny and act like a scared brat but now, he was the calmest of all, and that made her smile for some reason.

"IF you ever change your mind" Robotnik said while grasping another syringe filled with yellow liquid "only this antidote can erase the serum's effects" he said back

During the last part of his speech, his words didn't reach the freedom fighter's ears

'_We must get that antidote!' _was all they could think of

Another moan of pain escaped Sonic's lips as the serum was taking effect.

He could barely move, his legs occasionally twitching.

"It seems someone's in pain" Robotnik sarcastically said while looking back at his most hated enemy.

If Sonic could still be cocky before, now it was clear he was in pain.

His eyes were shut; sweat evident on his forehead and body, his body trembled sending multiple warning-signs to his brain while reaching a dangerous temperature.

Robotnik placed a thermometer in Sonic's ear for some minutes before smiling at the display

"It's on 105 degrees, so you know…" Robotnik said, turning to Sonic's friends "I'll be back tomorrow morning" Robotnik said again, leaving.

"SONIC! How are you feeling?" Sally asked, not sure she used the right words.

"I-I'm fine Sal. Just a little overheated. That's-that's all…" he tried to relieve her somehow but he knew she wasn't.

"I'll-I'll try to sleep a bit" Sonic said

"Sure, you need it" Rotor said back while Bunnie tried to get Sally to sleep as well.

"We have to sleep too" Bunnie said but Sally shook her head

"Just…..give me 5 minutes" Sally said as Bunnie nodded and went to Tails and Antoine.

_Please…please someone help me to get us out of here… _

Sally had made that wish to the only star she saw from the small window of her cell.

And so, she approached Tails and sat down trying to sleep a bit as well.

If she wanted to make a plan, she had to be alert and ready, not tired and weak.

Sleep didn't come easy but she welcomed it with opened arms, letting herself fall asleep embraced to her friends.


	6. The Rescue

**CHAPTER 6: THE RESCUE**

Sally awoke at the sound of an opening door.

And indeed, it was Robotnik with that mocking smile on his face.

"Good morning Princess, had a good night?" Robotnik asked casually walking around, throwing a look at Sonic's cell

The said hedgehog was motionless, probably still asleep, his body trying to recover from the strange illness fighting off the unknown.

Robotnik smiled at the thought of finally having his nemesis on a silver platter, in a literal way.

While he watched the unconscious hero, the freedom fighters awoke and got up.

"So…" Robotnik began "have you decided yet?" he finished as silence filled the room.

Not a single word was uttered from the freedom fighters who watched Robotnik with hatred in their eyes.

"I take it as a 'no'" Robotnik said, a little irritation in his voice "too bad for him" he finished turning back the way he came, obviously heading for Sonic's cell.

As soon as he disappeared, Sally lost it

"SONIC! SONIC! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Sally screamed, hoping to wake his friend before the tyrant approached him.

"Wha?!" Sonic awoke just in time to hear the end of the sentence

"Try to move Sonic! Do something" Sally said, not knowing what to say

"I can't Sal. These ropes are too tight" Sonic weakly said back.

His temperature didn't go down during the night but rather increased.

His head was throbbing with a very painful headache making him feel dizzy and confused.

He also felt very sticky due to all the sweat that dripped down during the night.

Finally his nightmare opened the door.

Sonic stood still, not even trying to fight back.

"Hello hedgehog" Robotnik said, taking the syringe from his pocket "not feeling so well?" he asked again, not getting an answer.

Sonic simply stared at said tyrant, for the first time a little fear appearing on his features.

"Enjoy it hedgehog because things are going to get worse" Robotnik stated while sitting at the edge of Sonic's bed.

He was little taken aback when, grasping Sonic's arm he was not met with resistance.

The blue hedgehog was trying to focus his gaze towards the ceiling, trying to calm his breath.

His strange behaviour made the doctor stop in his tracks and take the thermometer on the table beside Sonic's bed to track his temperature.

Sally and the others were really scared about the situation for Sonic had never been so injured in all their adventures.

Sure he had been wounded a couple of times but never in his life had he been SO hurt.

Sally considered telling Robotnik the location of Knothole for a second but stopped his thoughts immediately.

_If I tell him the location, he won't hesitate in killing Sonic._

_Still, if we don't do anything he could…_

Sally's thoughts were stopped at the doctor's triumphant laugh

"It seems I won't need another injection after this one" Robotnik said, turning to the freedom fighters.

"It seems his temperature increased a _little_" he said again, trying and succeeding in making his enemies nervous "he's at 112 now" he finished making a gasp escape Sally

"LET HIM GO! WE'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! JUST LET HIM GO!" Sally was crying now, her only goal was to get her friend safe.

No Knothole

No freedom

She just wanted Sonic up and well

"Not going to happen" was the icy reply of Robotnik

"You have one last chance Princess" Robotnik said, raising the syringe "where is Knothole?" he asked again

Sally looked at Sonic, then at her friends, then back to Sonic.

_What do I do?_

_What do I do?_

Sally was crying violently now, raising her stare she could swear she saw Sonic weakly attempting to shake his head.

_No use. I choose Sonic over Knothole_

"Knothole is-

A loud explosion was heard making everyone fall to the ground in shock

"Snively! What's happening?" Robotnik asked as his nephew's voice could be heard from afar

"I don't know sir. Something crashed in the base sir" he tried to explain while ordering the Swatbots to move and find the cause of that noise.

"The answer princess" Robotnik turned back

_I have to get the location before something happens_

Sally was trying to find an escape route

_It could be Dulcy, and for a second I heard Harry's voice._

"Very well" Robotnik said again, turning back to Sonic who tried to retract his arm

He injected the liquid in Sonic's bloodstream making sure to get the freedom fighters' attention back on him, rather than the situation

Sonic only moaned in pain, unable to create a proper scream, once again feeling the hot liquid burning in his veins.

Just a second after that, he began trembling and soon after, he fell unconscious

"SONIC!" Sally tried to scream but the explosions were getting closer.

Finally Dulcy appeared, breaking another wall,

The dragon saw Sally crying and Sonic's still frame making her furious

"What have you done, you sicko?" Dulcy said, rage evident on her face

"YOU!" Robotnik pointed

"Me!" Dulcy replied, her icy breath freezing Robotnik temporarily while Harry appeared as well taking out the two guards at the front door and opening the freedom fighters' cell.

"My princess. Are you alright?" Harry asked, very worried seeing Sally on the verse of despair.

"I-I'm fine Harry. Sonic isn't. P-Please save him. D-Do something" she tried to speak while the other hurried to Sonic and undid the straps checking his state

"His temperature is at impossible levels" Harry said while Bunnie approached

"Give him that Sugah. It should solve the problem" she said.

The other didn't waste time.

He took the syringe filled with yellow liquid and injected the contents in Sonic's bloodstream.

While Dulcy, Antoine and Tails fought the incoming guards, Sally, Bunnie and Harry waited with anxiety for a sign that Sonic was alright.

After some seconds, Sonic's eyes flickered and opened slowly.

Sally hurried by his side, trying to talk to him

"Sonic. Sonic. It's me Sally. Are you with us?" Sally tried to get him so speak, to say something.

All she got was a slow nod but that was enough to make her smile

"Dulcy! Get us out of here!" Sally said as said dragon flew off with the entire group on her back.

A very usual scream of anger was heard seconds after.

Robotnik was looking at the spot where to freedom fighters flew off in anger

"Sir! Sir!" Snively said

"What now?" the other replied

"They put explosives all around the base! It's going to blow" Snively said

"Get us out of here Snively" he said back, running towards his ship

"Yes sir!" Snively replied, also hurrying to said vehicle.

After a few minutes, the entire base exploded leaving no trace of what happened.

Meanwhile the freedom fighters hurried to Knothole.

Every citizen of the city went out, knowing their heroes had returned

Sally jumped off along with Bunnie who held Sonic in her hands

"Hurry! Call Doctor Quack immediately" Bunnie screamed as all the citizens called him.

As soon as he arrived, he gasped

"Oh my god. What happened?" The doctor said, seeing Sonic's state

"Robotnik injected him a poison. We gave him the antidote but he's not recovering" Sally said, panic in her voice as the doctor nodded and ran to his clinic with Bunnie and Sonic behind him.

"Put him there!" Quack said as Bunnie positioned him on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Please wait outside" the doctor said again.

Bunnie nodded, heading away to comfort Sally, who was crying on the ground without restraint.

_In the late evening_

The door finally opened.

All freedom fighters standing up and Quack's approaching

All the citizens waited outside, close enough to hear.

"Sonic's going to be just fine" the doctor said with a smile that sent the whole village crying in joy at the statement.

As soon as Quack said that, Sonic appeared by the door.

Tired, weak but finally free from that poison.

"Hey guys…missed me?" he said, cocky self back in place making Tails and Sally truckle him in a death-hug

"Easy guys…I'm still a little dazed" Sonic replied, the two mentioned releasing him

Even if Sonic's life had been at stake the freedom fighters were now having a party to celebrate Sonic's recovery.

Robotnik had been defeated again and Knothole was still safe.

"Sonic…" Sally approached "I'm sorry" she said

"What for?" Sonic asked, surprised at her behaviour

"I nearly told him the location" Sally admitted, her head low in shame

"It's cool, Sal. We're safe and Robuttnik lost again" he said, trying to cheer her up

"You're right" Sally said, her face brightening

"So…" Sonic began mockingly "you love me then?" Sonic teased as the other blushed furiously

"Y-You little-" she tried to punch him but the other was way too fast

"I'm waiiiiting" Sonic said leaning against a tree as Sally fumed

"I'm gonna catch you Sonic the hedgehog" she screamed around trying to get him.

"Sonic can really move" Rotor said smiling

"Sonic has an attitude!" Antoine said in his French-like way

"He's the fastest thing alive!" Tails said flying above their heads

_He's the fastest thing aliiiive!_

The end

Hello again guys. I hope you liked this story I came up with.

Don't forget to comment if you feel like it ok? :)

Until next time, possibly soon enough


	7. Author information

**ROBOTNIK MEDLEY**

**Hello sonic fans, since I don't have any follower on youtube I decided to post this here.**

**I finally finished my video on Sonic the hedgehog named "Robotnik medley with lyrics".**

**I did an instrumental with the following 4 (5) songs related to Robotnik with FL studio, added the following lyrics and sung it **

**I wanted to know your opinion on the song and video so, if you can go there and let me know what you think.**

**you can find the link, writing "robotnik medley with lyrics" on .**

**i can't add the link. when i did, i got blocked :( **

**(i didn't know i couldn't do that)**

**Hope you leave a comment there, bye**

**.**

**.**

**lyrics**

**Part 1: death egg robot theme (RISE)**

**Welcome my dear friend**

**Should i say my enemy?**

**Doesn't matter where you run**

**There's no ground ahead of me**

**You say I'm insane**

**Well I'm not the one to blame**

**Doesn't matter what you say**

**I won't let you run away**

**Can you run that fast?**

**Can you save all of your friends?**

**The strongest will shall fall**

**Hearing this final requiem**

**PART 2: Marble zone (DOUBTING)**

**there were times when I finally thrown you aside**

**but still you got up and tried**

**even if you can no longer stand**

**even if on the brink of despair**

**you find a way to defeat this mind of mine**

**even if you're not as smart as I**

**it's frustrating the way you always fight**

**tearing off any single plan of mine**

**tears keep falling as I wonder why**

**you seem to have no weak spot at all**

**PART 3: Sonic 2 boss: death egg (FALL)**

**I envy you all the time**

**Running around while I try**

**Better inventions you'll always destroy **

**This is a game and you are my toy**

**You freedom fighter really annoy**

**Spoiling everything I can enjoy**

**And when I do beat you on my own**

**Your friends succeed in turn the tables**

**PART 4: Sonic and Knuckles boss (GENIUS)**

**Sure I lost even this fight**

**But I ask into my mind**

**Is it the craving for conquest?**

**Or is just the thrill of this game?**

**while we still keep getting stronger **

**we lose our focus with time **

**but into my genius I wonder if,**

**we're simply keeping the balance in line…**

**FINAL: His world piano (ENDING)**


End file.
